


The Princess and the Queen

by Katcher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, royal, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royal AU. Alex and Astra are set to be united in an arranged marriage. But will the two of them fall for one another? It's fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Queen

“You’re to be married to Queen Astra of the Southern Kingdom,” Alex looked up sharply at her mother from her afternoon tea and widened her eyes, “Alexandra, have I taught you nothing? It is not polite to stare so openly.”

Alex internally rolled her eyes but reigned in her face before forming her reply to her mother, “I’m to be married?”

“Yes, being that Princess Kara has now chosen Queen Catherine of the Grant Kingdom as her wife, you shall marry her aunt. It will keep the balance of the lands,” Alex swallowed and could feel panic rising in her. Kara was her best friend and they had been promised to one another long ago before either of them were ever born. They’d known that since they were little and had always been close. However, Kara had fallen for Queen Catherine and Alex was not going to be the one to stand in the way of true love. She had relinquished her ties to Kara to allow her to marry of her choosing.

“Am I not to be allowed to choose a spouse for myself, mother?” Alex asked hesitantly. She wanted to ask it as bitterly as she felt, but she knew her mother would never stand for it. Queen Eliza didn’t do back talk.

“You’ll do as we say,” Her mother said sternly before finishing her tea and excusing herself from her daughter. Alex stared into her tea for so long that it was cold when she tasted it again. She shook her head and stood to gather her dishes before a servant was by her side and relieving her of them. She thanked him kindly before retiring to her chambers.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was requested by her father the next morning after she dressed and quickly made her way to him. She found him seated for breakfast with her mother and took her usual seat after greeting him as she was taught to.

“Alexandra,” He said calmly and she brought her gaze to his own out of respect, “Your mother tells me she’s told you of our arrangement?”

“Yes, sir,” She said quietly as she nods.

“Very well. You will leave for her kingdom tomorrow,” Alex’s eyes widen of their own accord and she fumbles for her words for a moment.

“So soon?” She finally settled on.

“Yes, you will spend a month with the Southern Queen at her request. She does not wish to put you through a marriage you not will be at least somewhat happy in. We have agreed that it would be wise for you to stay for a month at her castle before the wedding to ensure that the two of you do not absolutely abhor one another.”

Alex stays quiet while she takes in what her father has just said. So this woman, this queen, had been the only one to give thought to Alex’s feelings. She found it slightly upsetting that she would be leaving so soon but finally did nod in agreement with her father.

“Yes, sir.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was beckoned once again the next morning. She hadn’t slept a wink all night and was exhausted. As she descended the stairwell, her eyes caught sight of her best friend who was currently in conversation with her mother. 

Alex turned towards her father who bid her farewell and kissed her hand before returning to his work. She then turned to her mother and Kara who finally turned to face her, “Princess Kara has agreed to accompany you on your journey and come back with the carriage afterwards,” Alex sighed somewhat in relief and allowed her mother her goodbye before climbing into the carriage and waiting for Kara to do the same and sit across from her.

“So, are you excited?”

“To go and meet my future wife whom I have only heard even mentioned just a handful of times? Excited would not be my first choice in wording. Nervous, perhaps,” She nodded after a moment.

“Aunt Astra’s great, Alex. You’ll like her,” Kara told her genuinely and for whatever reason, hearing it out of her best friend’s mouth allowed her to settle just a bit more comfortably.

“Well then, how is Cat?” Kara laughed.

“You know she hates that.”

“That is why I do it,” They settled into an easy rhythm of conversation. They had always been able to talk with one another for hours on end without tiring of it. Alex could feel herself relaxing after a while and felt that just maybe, her future wife wouldn’t be as bad as she had originally feared.

“Well, what does she look like?”

“Like mother,” Kara said easily.

“Of course she looks like your mother, Kara. But what does Queen Astra look like?” Kara giggled.

“Okay, so picture mother,” Alex nodded confusedly, “And now duplicate her.”

“Twins?” Was said after a moment and Kara nodded, “This just keeps getting better.”

oooOOooOOooo

The carriage made its arrival after hours of traveling and Alex and Kara dismounted once it was stopped. They were greeted immediately by a servant who assured them that Queen Astra would meet with them in just a few moments after she changed from having been on her riding lesson.

Alex saw Kara smirk but said nothing as they walked into the castle arm and arm and into the room that they were directed into. They stood whispering quietly with one another until the doors ahead of them opened and the person who could only be Queen Alura’s twin strode in.

She was dressed elegantly in a lavender colored dress. Her hair was done up in a nice braided up do and if Alex was being honest with herself, her cheek bones were to die for.

“Aunt Astra,” Kara said excitedly as she made her way to her aunt who enveloped her in a hug immediately.

“Little One, it’s nice to see you,” She said genuinely. Kara smiled at her and turned her attention to Alex who had been watching the exchange.

“This is Alex,” Alex swallowed nervously as she approached the two and bowed her head slightly.

“Queen Astra,” She said softly and the woman’s eyes shine with amusement before she addressed her as well.

“Princess Alexandra,” Alex watched Kara reach up and tug a twig and leaf from her aunt’s hair before she lifts an eyebrow.

“Horseback riding lesson, huh?”

“What the kingdom doesn’t know won’t hurt them.”

“And I suppose what mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her?”

“Exactly,” Alex watches the encounter with apt attention.

“I should probably make my leave. Cat won’t too much like it if I’m gone much longer.”

Alex responds before she can stop herself, “Tell Cat.. Actually, don’t tell Cat anything.”

“Still scared of my wife, Alex?”

“She is as intimidating as her nickname would imply. And you may tell her that,” She hears the woman chuckle and realizes that she’s supposed to be making a first impression and blushes softly but Kara just laughs and hugs her best friend.

“I’m sure she’ll love to hear that.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had been shown to what would be her room for the month while her things were brought up. The woman was beyond stressed about how this was going to go and her nerves were starting to eat at her.

“Lady Alexandra,” Was said with a knock on the door and Alex checked to make sure her reflection was fine before opening the door, “Lady Astra requests your presence for dinner.”

“Thank you,” He nodded, “Excuse me?” He turns back, “Can you tell me where I would find her?”

His face shows amusement before he leads her through the castle. He stops outside of a doorway and gestures to it, “Thank you,” He bows and leaves her to enter on her own. Queen Astra is in what Alex has just entered and discovered to be the kitchen. 

“Princess Alexandra,” Is said in greeting as Astra looks up briefly before glancing back down at the book in front of her.

“Is there any way I can persuade you to call me Alex?” She asked softly as she stepped towards the woman slowly. The woman looked up and smirked at her.

“I will oblige only if you agree to call me Astra. I don’t too much care for formalities,” Alex liked her already and nodded her agreement.

“I think I can handle that,” She said softly, “You requested my presence?” 

“I did,” She murmured softly, “I like to do certain things myself. While my staff are well equipped and skilled, I feel that they work extremely hard and I should do the things that I feel that I can, in fact, do,” Alex just nodded along, “Therefore, I often tend to make my own dinner rather than having them do it. Would that be okay with you?”

Alex’s eyes sparkle as she nods, “Of course. Can I help?” Astra’s eyes sparkle as she nods and directs her.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had spent a rather unrestful night in her new room and was up before the staff the next morning. She opened the door already fully dressed to whom she had been introduced to as her handmaiden. The woman smirked at her as she took her in.

“I’m terribly sorry. I was up early and I’ve always been apt at dressing myself. I hope you won’t take offense?” The woman shakes her head quickly.

“I’m only here to do as you need, Lady Alexandra. If you wish to dress before I arrive, that is of your choosing,” Alex nodded.

“In that case? I’m going to need you to call me Alex.”

oooOOooOOooo

It’s only a few moments after the staff member has left her chambers, that there is a second knock on the door. Whomever it is does not announce themselves and Alex checks her reflection before opening the door and finding the queen on the other side grinning back at her.

“Good morning, Alex. I trust you slept well,” She nods rather than confessing that she was restless all night, “Great. Odd question and forgive me my prying,” Alex smirks as the woman speaks, “Do you happen to have a pair of pants with you?”

“I can’t tell if you’re going to chastise me like my mother would or if you’re just genuinely interested?”

“The latter,” Astra assures her and Alex smiles before giving a small nod, “Would it be too much trouble to ask you to change into those, something more comfortable anyway, and meet me in the courtyard?”

“No trouble at all.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had changed as quickly as possible and made her way through the castle and outside. She was worried about seeing anyone in the hallways and having to explain her attire to them. However, she met no one and had a feeling that the queen had asked that it be that way.

She stepped out into the courtyard to find Astra there in front of a horse as she whispered to it. Alex found the sight quite heartwarming and purposely stepped less lightly to alert the woman of her presence. Astra spun and smiled warmly. The queen herself had also changed. She was now wearing a pair of brown trousers. She had a loose but not too loose white blouse on. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and for the first time, Alex noticed a streak of white hair that she hadn’t seen before.

Alex herself was dressed similarly. Her trousers were black and she wore a white blouse as well. She’d debated tying her hair up only to decide against it and leave the straight dark strands to hang around her shoulders.

“I trust you can ride?” Was said teasingly and Alex smirked before taking a few more steps towards the woman.

“I may just give you a run for your money, Queen Astra,” She said back in the same tone surprising even herself. Where had that come from? But the woman chuckled rather than being offended and nodded.

“Very well, Princess. We shall see,” Alex grinned and Astra’s horse nudged her gently. She laughed and turned her attention back to it, “Yes, you’re impatient. I’m well aware,” She said gently and Alex could tell that she truly cared for the animal, “This is Romeo,” Alex smirked and nodded.

“And how did he come to have that name? Is he a fan of Shakespeare?” Astra shook her head.

“No, although he did eat half of my copy of ‘Romeo and Juliet’ as a calf,” Alex giggled, she actually giggled. Astra laughed as well. They looked up as a staff member approached leading a second horse. She was black except for the white around her eyes and Alex thought her beautiful. 

Astra relieved the man of his reigns and thanked him before he was gone again. She gestured between Alex and the horse and the princess made her way to her and was handed the reigns, “What’s her name?” She murmured as she petted the animal lightly and was rewarded with a gentle nudge.

“That is for you to decide,” She heard from behind her and turned her head, “She is for you,” Alex was stunned for a moment and opened her mouth to reply only to have nothing to say.

“Thank you,” She finally settled on, it was heartfelt and Astra nodded.

“I trust you can get into that saddle without help, Princess?” The way that Astra used her title as a taunt, made Alex almost like it. She normally hated it, but the way it came out of the queen’s mouth made it sound better.

Alex smirked and easily swung herself up onto the horse and glanced down at the woman before starting to trot, “Well, what are you waiting for?”

oooOOooOOooo

They’d ridden across all of the grounds and Alex only came to a stop as Astra did when they approached the lake towards the southern borders of her castle’s grounds. She dismounted and Alex did the same after a moment.

“You ride… Not like how a princess should be taught to ride,” Astra said but she didn’t seem put off by the statement but intrigued.

“Sure, I was taught how to look pretty while sitting side saddle on a horse in a dress,” She shrugged, “And then I coaxed the stable boy into teaching me how to ride properly. My mother would have my head if she knew of course,” Alex laughed.

“I’m sure.”

“And where does a queen learn to ride like a man?” Astra smirked at her before responding.

“She enlists the help of any staff that don’t think her too coarse for learning,” Alex nodded in response. The woman just continued to surprise her and she could see herself being happy in a marriage to her. Wait. Where did that come from?

Alex looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, “Could I ask you a question?” 

Astra’s eyes shown as she nodded, “You may ask me anything,” She said softly as she took a seat on the bank and gestured for Alex to do the same. The girl sat after a moment, close but not too close to Astra.

“Why is it that you live here alone?” Astra furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “I mean, you have family. I’m sure that any number of them would be willing to stay here with you. Yet you are here alone, minus the staff, but the question stands.”

“Ah,” The queen nodded as she turned her focus to the lake before them, “You’re familiar with Alura I take it?” Alex nodded her answer, “My sister and I... Don’t always see eye to eye. She was always so harsh when we were younger. She acted so entitled to things. And sure, we were princesses each to one day inherit a kingdom, but she was willfully cruel to any staff or anyone less fortunate.”

Alex listened as the woman spoke with her undivided attention. She had noticed all of that with Kara’s mother. While the blonde had turned out completely down to earth, her mother ruled with a strict hand and was never nice to anyone below her social rank, “So I’ve noticed,” She said softly and hoped that she hadn’t overstepped any boundaries by doing so. Astra just nodded and grinned softly at her though.

“And, in the end, my family agreed much more with her methods than with mine. Although, while she may have a home full of people who tolerate her or fear her, I have a personal connection with the people of my kingdom and I would never let any of them go without.”

Alex’s heart fluttered as she stared at the sharp features and soft emotions of the woman’s face, “I always felt that it was a ruler’s job to do what was best for their kingdom, not for themselves. My mother and I differed greatly in that belief,” Alex said in response. The wind had been blowing softly and she swept her hair out of her face for the hundredth time and huffed softly in annoyance. 

Astra laughed and made a motion with her hand for the girl to spin around. Alex looked at her curiously for a moment before turning and putting her back to the woman. She heard shuffling behind her before gentle fingers were weaving through her hair and braiding it down her back. Astra tied the braid off with a ribbon and Alex spun and thanked her afterwards. She bit her lip and Astra giggled at her, “You would like to ask me something else, yes?”

Alex scrunched her face up and nodded. Astra gestured to her to go ahead, “I don’t want to seem rude or in any way impolite-” Astra cut her off.

“The white streak?” She asked and Alex nodded nervously, “I don’t know. I was born with it. Or rather, it developed as I grew. My parents hated it, tried everything they could do to get rid of it or dye it the natural color. I guess it’s stubborn. Much like myself in that,” Alex smiled warmly as Astra told her story, “Alura says it’s what made me soft,” Alex watched the woman roll her eyes and felt her heart flutter funnily yet again. She couldn’t help but notice how alike the two of them were when it came to manners, public matters, and all things else.

“If I may?” Astra nodded, “I like it.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had decided the next afternoon to get to know the castle better so she wouldn’t have to ask someone each time she needed to find something. She’d started off on her little journey and so far, she loved everything she saw.

It was when she stepped into the two large doors at the end of one particularly long hallway that she smiled widely. Inside was the biggest library she had ever seen. The walls were all lined with volume after volume and the room was well furnished to be comfortable. Alex walked around and looked in wonder before her eyes settled on a particular book that she had been unable to locate before. 

The girl plucked it from the shelf and took a seat before opening it and beginning to read.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was immersed in her book some time later when the library doors opened. She, however, did not notice them nor did she notice Astra come in and smile at the sight of her.

“Find something worth reading?” Alex jumped and immediately sat up properly. She had pulled her legs up under her and leaned against the arm of the couch as she read and knew that no one should ever see her sit that way. Least of all a queen, “Please, don’t make yourself less comfortable on my account,” Astra murmured as she picked a book from the shelf and all but flung herself down on another seat. Alex smiled softly, “I see you’ve found my library.”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Alex said quickly and Astra dismissed the worry with a wave of her hand and a shake of her head, “It’s really something.”

“Thank you,” Astra looked at her for a moment, “You enjoy reading?” Alex nodded after a moment, “But?”

“My mother doesn’t approve of me reading anything outside of what I was required to read for my schooling,” Astra gave a small nod, “What she doesn’t know though, is that I got around her little book ban by disguising myself and going into town to buy books from the local vendors there.”

“Smart girl,” Astra said with an amused tone, “My mother was the same way,” She caught the way Alex’s eyes flitted around them momentarily, “Yes, I was much like yourself in the fact that I didn’t too much care what she thought of my reading. I did so anyway,” Alex smiled at the woman, “We are far more alike than I was expecting.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Princess?” Was called out as Astra found Alex in the library again some days later.

“I am almost completely sure that you agreed to call me Alex,” She said coyly as she looked up from her current novel at the queen who just smirked at her. They’d become closer in the last few days and Alex felt much more at home in Astra’s castle.

“Yes, however the term is so precise and fragile that it is your absolute opposite. I quite like it,” She said tauntingly and the girl just smirked good-naturedly.

“Did you need something of me?” Alex asked once she remembered that Astra had clearly sought her out.

“I was going to make the trip into the village and I thought I might ask you to come with me?” Alex grinned. She had yet to see the village and nodded her agreement quickly as she stood, “I’ll have Amalia brought around,” She said as she left. Alex had finally settled on a name for her horse and Astra quite liked her choosing.

Alex placed her book down where she knew she could find it later and made her way towards the front of the castle figuring that she needn’t change to go into town like her mother would have made her do. She found the queen had already mounted her own horse and accepted her own reigns before doing so as well.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had been beyond amazed at the relationship between Astra and many of the villagers. They’d all clearly loved her and she knew many of their names by heart and even seemed to have personal connections with a few as well.

The younger girl had trailed behind the queen in awe of her for the majority of the trip even with Astra’s teasing about her falling behind. She had never seen a queen be so familiar with the people of her kingdom and she could feel a switch inside of herself flip.

Even when local vendors had tried to give her things or had offered her something, she had insisted on paying them for whatever it was and if Alex could judge facial expressions of strangers, she would say that the queen generously did so each time and was thanked handsomely as well.

Alex was now in her room and was sat writing a letter to her best friend who had written to inquire as to how she was doing.

“My dear friend Kara,  
I am well. I have settled in nicely in the castle and feel as if I am more at home here than I ever imagined that I could be. I feel as if I have lived her much longer than only a few weeks and I would even go so far as to say that I feel more at ease here than I ever did in my parents’ castle.  
How are you and Cat? Yes, you may tell her I called her Cat. Are you two settled into married life well? And has your mother accepted her fully yet?   
I miss you terribly, Kara, but I understand that we are no longer children and we both have things to do. You, my dear, even have a kingdom to help run. I never thought that either of us would get this far. Can you believe that we are both adults? Adult royals? Some things just baffle me when I say them aloud.  
At the moment, I’m in a slight panic. Perhaps you can help me out? I fear that I am falling in love with my fiancée. Any advice would be a tremendous help.  
Your soon to be aunt?,  
Alex.”

oooOOoooOOooo

Alex could hear a persistent clinking sound a few days later and followed the sound through the castle and outside. She finally located the source of the sound outside.

Astra was practicing sword fighting alone. Alex watched as the woman wielded the sword perfectly and landed perfect hits and strikes against the practice pole she had set up.

Astra only noticed her when she spun after a move and blushed slightly when she did so. Alex just smirked when she was acknowledged, “Hmm, and who taught Queen Astra to sword fight?” She asked teasingly as she made her way towards her.

“A stable boy when I was younger and living in my parents’ kingdom,” She said easily and Alex grinned at her in amusement, “What?” The princess just smirked and noticed the other sword laid on the ground near her. She maneuvered her foot and kicked the weapon up into her hand which she caught easily, “Ah. And who could have possibly taught Princess Alexandra?”

“A stable boy. We should really watch out for those,” She said laughingly, “So, your majesty,” She said and earned a well-placed glare from Astra for it, “Think you can handle yourself against a moving target?”

“Most definitely. But can you handle yourself, princess?” Alex just lifted an eyebrow and within moments they were locked in battle while still dressed in their dresses.

They were pretty evenly matched and both having a great time when Alex finally gained the upper hand and managed to catch the queen off balance and press her against a tree near them and catch her wrist so her sword clattered to the ground. 

Alex smirked up at her and finally realized that her body was pressed right up against Astra’s and she could feel each and every curve and muscle hidden just beneath the fabric of her dress. She swallowed thickly as she stepped back and handed the woman’s weapon back to her. Astra nodded in thanks and they were off again locked back into a playful battle.

Astra grinned as they fought. While Alex was indeed young, she seemed adept at most things. They were a lot alike and had so many things in common. She could see herself falling for the girl in front of her and felt a funny feeling settle in her stomach at the realization. 

Alex missed a block a moment later and hissed in pain but otherwise didn’t seem to realize that Astra’s sword had caught her skin. The queen, however, did notice.

“Oh my!” She exclaimed and dropped her weapon as she stepped towards the confused girl who looked up at her in confusion.

“Something the matter?” Alex asked with furrowed eyebrows and Astra stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth before reaching out and gently running her thumb along the girl’s cheek to wipe at the blood there.

“I cut you,” She whispered out and Alex reached up and touched her cheek before wincing softly and shrugging.

“It isn’t anything more than a flesh wound,” Alex said in defense but Astra’s face showed her apologetic feeling and Alex could tell she felt terrible, “It really is okay.”

“It’s not,” She said worriedly before she had Alex’s hand in her own and was pulling her into the castle.

Alex was so caught up in the fact that the queen was holding her hand that she didn’t pay any attention to where she was being led to. When she did decide that Astra’s hand was just Astra’s hand and not some kind of magical being, she looked up and realized she was in the queen’s personal bathroom.

Astra directed her to take a seat and Alex did so and watched as the woman moved around quickly gathering different things. She finally came back to Alex and the girl studied her as she kneeled before her and finally looked up into her eyes, “I apologize, princess. I am so sorry for this.”

“Hey,” She finally caught the queen’s attention, “This is not your fault. I picked up a sword and decided for myself to go at you with it,” The woman opened her mouth to protest, “And I will not be accepting any apologies when they are not needed,” She said playfully and Astra finally rolled her eyes in a very un-queenly-like way.

“Can I at least clean and bandage that cut that you got from my sword then?” She asked in the same tone Alex had just used and the girl giggled at her and nodded.

“If you must.”

oooOOooOOooo

The rest of the day had been spent leisurely and they were sat across from each other in the kitchen after making their dinner together. Alex looked up in question when Astra cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows when she saw the nervous look on the woman’s face.

“I know that this was an arranged situation,” She started and Alex nodded slowly, “But I am a firm believer that two people should decide for themselves whom they want in their lives,” She continued and Alex just nodded along in confusion, “And I do not truly know how to ask you this but… Will you be staying?” She said and then looked up with pink cheeks and Alex finally got what she meant. Their month was coming to an end soon.

“Would you be okay with my staying?” She asked instead and Astra’s eyes found hers as she nodded. Alex stared at her for a long moment before grinning softly, “Then, yes, I would like to stay,” She said quietly and sighed in relief when Astra grinned back at her.

“I was hoping that you would say that,” Astra said nervously and with that same blush on her cheeks that Alex was coming to love to see. She smiled softly at the woman.

“You were?” Astra nodded, “I believe that I made that decision long ago. You are a very easy person to become attached to,” She felt exposed while admitting that so freely but the smile she received in return made it worth it.

“As are you, Alex. As are you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra had walked Alex to her room that night and they stood in the girl’s doorway as they spoke quietly to one another. Alex could feel her emotions and feelings for the woman growing and Astra was experiencing similar feelings of her own.

“Well, goodnight, princess,” Astra finally murmured and grabbed Alex’s hand lightly. The girl watched through hooded eyes as Astra brought her lips to her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

Their eyes were locked and Astra still hadn’t let go of her hand. Alex swallowed and mustered up all of the courage she had before tugging gently and pulling the woman closer to her. Astra grinned softly at her as she followed the movement and released her hand to gently cup her cheek instead.

Alex smiled up at her and bit her lip before leaning forward the small distance and pressing her lips to Astra’s in the softest kiss imaginable. The woman and girl both gasped and pulled apart before meeting the other’s eyes again.

Astra smirked and leaned in this time to close the gap between them. Alex all but melted into the chaste kiss which was over much too soon for her liking.

“Good night, Astra.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had stepped into her room and leaned back against the door as she touched her finger tips lightly to her lips in wonder. Her stomach was still doing flips as she crossed to her vanity and took a seat to breathe for a moment.

“I kissed her,” She mumbled in wonder, “And she kissed me too,” She said in the same tone. The girl got lost in her thoughts for a while before actually getting dressed for bed and laying down.

She didn’t sleep for a long time though as her thoughts turned back to Astra and didn’t leave her for hours.

oooOOooOOooo

“Would you care to accompany on a picnic today?” Alex looked up from where she had been grooming Amalia to see Astra stood in the doorway of the barn. She grinned softly and nodded.

“Would this be an actual picnic where I get to sit on the ground or would this be an Eliza picnic where it’s literally just having dinner outside?”

Astra laughed as she stepped towards her and Amalia nuzzled into her hand when she reached out to pet her, “This would be an actual picnic and you would most definitely be expected to sit on the ground.”

Alex just giggled and nodded her agreement.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was sat with her legs folded under her. They were sat near each other on a large blanket that had been brought with them and Alex was laughing at something Astra had said to her. She was comfortable. More comfortable than she had ever been and couldn’t have been happier as she looked at the beautiful woman before her and accepted for herself that she would get to marry her.

“You know what I find quite odd?” Astra asked as she glanced towards the girl and Alex shook her head in reply, “This may sound quite absurd but I feel more at ease around you than I have felt in years,” Alex smiled widely at her and nodded to her.

“As do I,” She replied quietly and felt her heart flutter when Astra’s hand found hers on top of the blanket. She let her own fingers tangle with the queen’s and enjoyed the warmth and feel of her hand in her own, “I’ve never been this comfortable with anyone.”

Astra smiled at her. Alex wanted nothing more than to kiss her again but knew that she was in public and it was improper to do so in such excess before being married anyway.

Astra was having the same battle in her own head and decided on just biting her bottom lip to keep herself from just leaning forward and kissing the girl in front of her. Alex was to be her wife and she couldn’t be more ecstatic. 

oooOOooOOooo

Alex’s ponytail swung back and forth behind her as she tracked Astra with her eyes and moved her sword around her the next day. The queen’s long braid whipped around her back as she attempted to gain the upper hand on the younger woman but smiled through the battle nonetheless. She lived for moments like these with Alex. When they were both in their element and the girl wasn’t afraid to be herself.

“I leave you for less than a month and I come back to find you lost in battle with your future wife,” They both looked up at the familiar voice and Alex sat her weapon down as she smiled and ran over to her best friend to hug her tightly, “Who’s winning?”

“That’d be me,” Astra said from behind her and hugged her niece then as Alex shot her a look.

“No way. I am clearly the superior warrior here,” She said teasingly and Astra rolled her eyes very un-queenly-like and Alex turned back to Kara, “Where’s Cat?”

“She’s being her normal Catherine self and taking her time,” Kara said but there was no malice in the words, “We have something to show the both of you actually.”

“And what would that be, Little One?” Astra asked and Alex saw the obvious object of Kara’s nervousness come around the corner. 

A little blonde boy barreled towards them and tugged at Kara’s skirts before she lifted him gently, “This is Carter Grant,” She murmured softly as she swept his hair out of his eyes.

“And he’s going to wear me out running around like that,” Cat said coming up behind Kara with a smile on her face.

Alex and Astra stared wide eyed at the two women and Cat finally looked up from Carter to Astra and the shock was visible on her face, “Yes, Kara has a habit of not telling people that we’re twins,” The queen directed towards Cat and shot a look at her sheepish niece, “I promise you I won’t treat you as Alura would.”

“Oh thank god,” Was mumbled out quietly and Alex smirked and watched as Carter was sat down to his feet.

“Do you want to explain this, Kara?” Astra finally asked as she watched Carter as well and Alex looked up to see Cat reach for Kara’s hand and she decided to excuse herself so niece and aunt could have this talk privately.

“Would you like to see my horse, Carter?” She asked as she squatted down next to him. He grinned up at her and took her hand when she held it out and followed her towards the barn while the three women watched them walk off.

“She seems settled in,” Kara hedged and Astra raised an eyebrow.

“She’s not the one we’re discussing at the moment,” Astra said and looked at Kara in question.

The younger girl looked to her wife and Cat shrugged before Kara turned back to Astra to speak to her, “We.. Found him.”

“What do you mean you “found him”?” She asked confusedly.

“I mean, he wondered onto the grounds and I was out in the courtyard and spotted him and after a while we finally made out through all of his baby babbling that he had been abandoned,” Astra felt her heart pang for the boy and glanced towards the barn where her fiancée and apparent nephew had disappeared to, “And, honestly, we fell for him. He is the sweetest child and we just couldn’t bear the thought of sending him away. So… He is ours?”

Astra nodded after a moment and glanced at Cat to see the woman nod in agreement with everything her wife had just said. Kara opened her mouth to say something else before Cat’s eyes widened and she looked at her in alarm, “She put him on the horse,” Kara listened to her wife’s incredulous tone before turning her attention to where Cat’s eyes were trained. 

Alex was sat on her horse with Carter held in front of her. They were barely trotting and there was little chance of him being injured. Cat was overly protective of the boy though.

“And he’ll be fine. Alex has been riding since she was three,” Kara said dismissively and Astra smirked at the new knowledge and could picture an adorable little Alex riding a horse for the first time.

“Yes but he’s only two,” Cat said in the same dismissive tone Kara had used with her. Astra watched the encounter and caught Alex’s eye to wave her over. She steered the horse towards the trio with the boy giggling the entire way and Cat reached up for him as soon as he was close enough.

“She has a horse thing,” Kara said in response to Alex’s questioning smirk and the princess laughed as Cat shot her wife a glare, “So,” She changed the subject quickly, “Would it be okay if we settled in while you two finish,” She gestured towards the area they had been in when they’d first arrived, “That?”

Astra just nodded and watched the little family start towards the castle. She then glanced up at Alex who was looking out over the prairies around them and smiled up at her, “Is there room for one more up there?” She asked playfully and Alex grinned as she held an arm down to her and Astra took it before swinging herself up onto the horse behind the girl.

Astra felt her breath hitch when she realized this might not have been the best idea. She was having a hard enough time controlling her ever growing feelings for Alex without having to be pressed up against the very beautiful object of her affections.

She encountered another problem shortly after. She had nowhere to hold on to unless she wanted to uncomfortably grip the saddle. The only other place for her hands was for her to wind her arms around Alex and hold onto her.

The queen scrunched her face up before slowly wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist. She locked her fingers together over Alex’s stomach and settled against her back as she breathed out a quiet sigh.

Alex’s heart hammered in her chest. She loved the feeling of the queen’s body against her own and how solid and safe she felt. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to that and then her heart beat spiked once again when Astra’s arms had come around her and actually held her. She was beyond grateful that Astra couldn’t see the goofy grin on her face as they rode.

The queen felt Alex lean back into her after a few moments as she relaxed into her hold and smiled softly at the thought of Alex being comfortable enough to allow her to tether her to a horse she could so easily fall from. She bit her lip before chancing it and pressing a chaste kiss to the girl’s hair just behind her ear.

Alex’s breathing stuttered when she felt the barely there touch of Astra’s lips against her. She was in deep and there was no one to keep her from drowning.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex jumped as her chamber door opened that night and looked up quickly from her book. Kara stepped in already dressed for bed and gestured for Alex to scoot over before sitting down on the bed next to her.

“I think your wife may have an issue with this,” Alex said playfully and Kara just shook her head and took Alex’s book to set it to the side.

“You’re not going to distract me. I got that letter. What’s going on?” 

Alex sighed. She should have known that Kara would bring that up, “I don’t know.”

“Oh you know something,” Kara said in what Alex now knew as her ‘mom tone’. She raised an eyebrow at the brunette, “You’re in love with her?”

“Be quiet!” Alex said though she knew there was no way possible that Astra could have heard her, “I think so,” She finally mumbled out as she looked down at her hands twisting nervously in her lap.

“Alex that’s great,” Alex sighed, “That’s not great?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything. She makes everything in my brain fuzzy and I can’t focus when I’m around her,” Kara smirked as she listed to Alex ramble, “And I can look at her and lose my breath or my train of thought and I have no clue what’s happening to me.”

Alex looked up at Kara with frustration and confusion all over her face and Kara just laughed at her, “Alex, I love you, but sometimes you are so dense.”

“Kara! It’s not funny. What are you talking about?”

“You love her, A. You’re in love with her,” Alex stared at her in question, “Do you get a fluttering in your stomach when you’re near her?” Alex nodded slowly, “Does your heart beat funny when she’s around?” Another nod, “Do you ever just feel breathless for no reason?”

“All the time,” Alex breathed out quietly and nodded, “I’m in love with her,” She mumbled, “I was afraid of that.”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra found Cat and Kara the next afternoon and raised an eyebrow, “Where’s Carter?” She asked.

“Your fiancée is reading Shakespeare to him. As if he can understand or comprehend it,” Cat mumbled and Astra’s heart skipped a beat. Fiancée. Alex was her fiancée. She was going to be her wife.

She glanced towards Kara to see her looking at her knowingly and with a smirk and furrowed her eyebrows before hearing a high pitched giggle coming towards them and looked up to see Alex carrying Carter upside down while walking down the hallway. 

“Oh good lord,” Cat muttered under her breath and Kara laughed before reaching out and taking Carter from Alex while he continued to giggle.

“You are going to give my wife a heart attack,” Kara said teasingly and Cat huffed beside her before Carter was crawling into her lap and her glare was replaced by a smile.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Alex rolled her eyes good naturedly at her best friend, “I mean if she didn’t have a heart attack that time I walked in on-”

“Alex!” Kara said as she blushed brightly and her eyes widened in embarrassment as Cat had the same reaction. Astra raised an eyebrow in amusement as she watched her niece stutter her words out, “We agreed not to mention that again.”

“No, you agreed not to mention that again,” Alex said as she grinned cheekily, “I made no such agreements, K,” Kara glared at her, “I could have told your mother,” She said teasingly and Kara blushed again, “Thought so.”

“I know something about you, Alex. Let’s not forget that little bit of information,” Kara said challengingly and Alex shot her a glare before the blonde smirked, “Now that we understand one another.”

“You two are best friends?” Astra asked in amusement and Cat laughed.

“Exactly. They’re always like this,” She said as she stood with a sleepy Carter in her arms, “Someone needs a nap,” She said in explanation before disappearing down the hallway.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was still awake late that night. Kara and Cat had left after Carter had gotten up from his nap and headed towards the Zorel kingdom. The princess couldn’t sleep and had quietly slipped down the hallway and into the library where she lit a lantern and picked her current novel back up.

It was hours later, deep in the night, that Astra found the girl still lost in the world on the pages in front of her. She stood in the doorway of the library and watched her for a moment before seeing Alex yawn and grinned at her.

“Princess?” She called softly and Alex jumped slightly and looked up in embarrassment, “What are you doing up?” She asked as she stepped towards the girl.

“I couldn’t sleep and I decided to try to read to make myself sleepy and then got lost somewhere around chapter seven,” Alex shrugged and bit her lip. Astra smirked at her and took a seat near her on the couch she had curled up on earlier, “Why are you up?”

“I got up for some water and saw the light on,” She murmured as she watched Alex’s sleepy eyes droop as she fought to stay awake, “You look tired,” Alex shrugged and leaned towards Astra as she opened her book up again. The woman looked at the top of the girl’s head that was now laid on her shoulder in shock. After a moment, she gently wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders and pulled her closer to her side.

Alex’s heart beat raced in her chest after she realized what she had done. She was a heat seeker when sleepy and had completely disregarded the fact that the person she had cuddled into was Astra. After she felt Astra accept her though, she relaxed and could finally focus her racing mind back on her book.

“I meant go to bed, princess,” Astra said softly after hearing the girl yawn for the third time and Alex shook her head, “And why not?”

The girl turned a page and was silent for a moment before closing the book and looking up into Astra’s eyes, “There, I finished my chapter. I’ll go now. Happy?”

“Extremely,” She said dryly and Alex smiled sleepily at her. The girl sat up away from her and the queen immediately missed her warmth. She reacted without thought as she reached out and pulled Alex back into her side before freezing and looking at the girl who looked confused, “I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alex whispered out and made a split second decision to just curl up against Astra instead of trying to get up again, “I was thinking the same thing if I’m being honest.”

“You were?” Astra asked quietly.

“I was,” Alex replied with a nod. She laid her head down on the woman’s shoulder and after a moment, she felt Astra drop a soft kiss into her hair and smiled goofily. She bit her lip before shifting to look up at the woman and felt Astra’s hand come up before her fingers weaved through her hair gently, “I was thinking something else too.”

“And what might that be?” Astra asked softly. Alex smirked for a moment before tilting her head and closing the gap between them. Her lips met Astra’s in a soft kiss which the woman immediately returned. The hand in her hair paused in its path and softly pulled her closer. She pulled back a moment later and smiled up at the woman nervously. 

“That,” She whispered cheekily.

“Hmm,” Astra hummed as she treaded her fingers through the girl’s hair again, “I quite like that,” She said in the same tone and Alex laughed softly.

“Is that so?” 

“Mmhmm,” Was her response as she leaned forward again and kissed soft lips. Alex wasted no time in kissing her back. Alex brought her hand up and cupped the woman’s cheek softly as she kissed her before running it back gently and tangling it into loose curls.

The girl sighed softly and felt a tentative tongue trace her bottom lip before she was opening her mouth eagerly for the woman. The kiss was deepened and Astra wound a hand gently around the girl’s waist to ease her closer. The girl moved as the hand urged until she was on her knees beside the woman’s thighs and leaning heavily against her.

They broke apart moments later breathing heavily. Alex bit her lip and Astra cupped her jaw and ran her thumb back and forth over her cheek bone softly, “Perhaps you should actually head to bed now,” Astra whispered as she pecked her lips gently. Alex nodded after a moment and stood slowly. 

The queen stood and Alex reached for her hand. She followed her down the hallway and smiled at the girl as they stopped in front of her door, “Good night, princess,” She mumbled as she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to Alex’s forehead.

“Good night.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex jerked awake the next morning at the tentative knock on her door. She cursed herself for staying up as late as she had the night before. She was pulling herself from her bed when everything that had happened the night before rushed back to her. She staggered as she remembered the feeling of Astra’s lips on hers and the taste of the woman’s tongue in her mouth. Her cheeks turned a bright red and she attempted to fix her hair somewhat before opening the door and assuring the staff member that she didn’t need any help for the morning and that the girl should go down and have breakfast.

Once she was gone, Alex leaned back heavily against the door and let out a breath. She bit her lip before hearing another knock at her door. She laughed and opened it without looking up, “Lucy, I told you-” She stopped as she saw the queen stood on the other side of the door looking at her in amusement, “Oh,” She blushed as Astra giggled at her embarrassment, “Sorry.”

“Not to worry, princess,” She said softly, “But I have received word that your parents will be joining us. Although I’m not quite sure when that will be,” She furrowed her eyebrows as she unfolded the paper in her hand and read over it again before holding it out to Alex who glanced down at it.

“No, she doesn’t mention a day,” Alex mumbled as she skimmed the letter quickly, “She’s very vague like that,” She rolled her eyes as she looked up at Astra and grinned at her.

“Well, I suppose if she arrives to an empty castle at some point that would just be her own fault?” Astra asked playfully and Alex laughed.

“I suppose it would be,” She said happily. The woman in front of her just had that effect on her.

“So, would you care to accompany me on a ride?” Alex grinned and nodded. Astra bit her lip and seemed to be contemplating something. She saw the woman’s eyes drop only momentarily before the girl realized what she was struggling with.

Alex stepped forward into the queen’s personal space and felt her courage rise, “Would you like to kiss me?” She asked playfully and Astra smirked at her.

“I believe I would,” She said back in the same tone and leaned forward to close the gap between them. After a few moments of bliss, she pulled back with a goofy grin on her face, “I’ll meet you in the barn?” She asked.

“I’ll be there momentarily,” Alex whispered as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Astra’s again softly.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was watching the leaves of the trees blow gently in the soft breeze of the day and the flowers dance and play in the wind. She had never felt so at ease as she did when near the other woman and just out with her horse. She’d loved horses since she was old enough to sit atop one without falling off and had never looked back.

“You might want to focus there, princess,” Was said playfully and pulled her out of her musings, “I wouldn’t want you to fall off,” She said teasingly as she grinned at Alex and the girl laughed at her.

“Sorry, I just love being here,” Astra watched as Alex’s peaceful face looked out over the open fields and the sunlight lit her face beautifully.

“Never apologize for being comfortable,” She murmured and Alex turned her head to look at her. They had slowed almost to a stop a where barely trotting next to one another, “It brings me joy to know that you are happy here and comfortable enough to let your mind run free,” She smiled softly at the girl and Alex felt her heart flutter as it always did when the woman said something loving to her.

“I’ve never been this comfortable anywhere. It’s like I’ve known you my entire life rather than for only a month,” Astra nodded in understanding and Alex bit her lip, “I’ve been wanting to tell you something and I wasn’t sure how to do so,” She said softly as she came to a stop beside the queen under a large tree.

Astra sat down on the ground completely disregarding her dress and manners and reached up for Alex’s hand and pulled her down next to her. Alex settled against her as if she had been doing it her entire life and sighed softly.

“And what would that be, princess?” She asked as she trailed her fingers through Alex’s hair while the girl looked down at her twisting hands in her lap, “Alex?”

“Umm,” She started but failed to finish in her nervousness. Astra smiled at the girl’s antics and reached her unoccupied hand out to grab one of Alex’s. She twined their fingers together to get the girl’s attention and Alex glanced up at her.

“You can tell me anything, Alex. Anything at all, darling,” Alex’s breath caught at the term of endearment that had rolled so freely off of the woman’s tongue. She took a breath and looked into Astra’s loving eyes before nodding.

“I’m in love with you,” She whispered quietly and for a moment she feared that Astra hadn’t heard her before the woman’s face was taken over by a smile and she leaned forward to bring her lips to Alex’s, disregarding the fact that they were outside and anyone could potentially see them.

Alex felt something in her relax after she said the words and received Astra’s positive response. She brought her hand up to cup the woman’s jaw and smiled against her lips. 

Astra pulled back and couldn’t help the smile that was still gracing her beautiful features. She brought her hands up and placed them on either side of Alex’s face effectively framing it and rubbing her thumbs gently over her cheeks as she did so, “Oh, my darling Alexandra,” She murmured as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alex’s chastely, “I am very much in love with you too.”

In that moment, their goofy grins matched whole heartedly and Alex could feel her heart fluttering like it was going to fly from her chest, “When I came here,” Alex mumbled as she leaned forward unable to stop herself from stealing another kiss, “I never once imagined that I would fall for my fiancée,” She said softly as she twisted a lock of hair around her fingers, “It’s very rare to find more than friendship out of an arranged marriage.”

“I had similar expectations,” Astra whispered as she leaned into the hand caressing her hair, “But I am so extremely happy that you are who you are and I love you with my entire heart.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex’s parents’ carriage had pulled up at the time that the two overjoyed women rode up to the castle. Astra dismounted as she saw them and didn’t have time to point them out to Alex before her mother was raising one eyebrow pointedly at her daughter, “Alexandra,” The girl jumped and Astra watched her demeanor change in front of her, “You know better than to ride astride a horse. And in a dress no less,” The girl’s eyes were downcast as she dismounted the horse.

“I apologize,” She said quietly and Astra furrowed her eyebrows. She hated the person Eliza turned her daughter into.

“I’m not the one who deserves your apology,” She said before introducing herself to Astra and madding her way to her husband. Astra watched her go in disgust before grabbing Alex’s hand and tugging her towards the barn quickly.

“What was that?” She asked as she led Romeo into his stall and Alex looked up from where she had been staring at Amalia.

“What do you mean?” She asked softly and Astra sighed as she walked over to Alex and tentatively pulled the girl into a loose hug. Alex slowly relaxed and leaned into her, “I’m sorry. I forgot about the person I am when she’s around.”

“Never apologize for this,” Astra said as she pulled back and looked into the girl’s eyes, “I’m sorry that you feel like you can’t be yourself around your own mother. Of all the people on this planet, a child should be themselves around their parents,” Alex nodded after a moment, “Does she make you uncomfortable? Or is it something else?”

Alex thought about it for a few moments before making eye contact again. She could feel Astra’s fingertips drawing soft circles on her lower back through her dress and it was soothing to her, “It’s somewhat that she makes me uncomfortable. She always has. I’ve never felt comfortable around her. Not once in my life have I felt like I could be myself around my mother,” Astra nodded and kissed her cheek in encouragement, “And I believe that another thing about her is that I’ve never felt good enough for her.”

“You’re good enough for anyone, my darling,” Astra murmured softly, “But please, explain. If you want of course.”

“Nothing I’ve ever done has pleased her. I could never do anything good enough for her. Anything I did was either done wrong or poorly done. No matter how I did it or if it was indeed done to perfection, she never accepted it or me as being anything worth loving,” Astra could feel her heart constricting at the pain in the girl’s voice and gently lifted her chin so she was looking at her.

“I want you to know that you are absolutely perfect,” Alex blushed and started to protest but Astra shook her head and continued, “And nothing she says or does can take that away. I love you because of who you are, Alex. I don’t love you for your table manners or the fact that you can ride side saddle like a lady,” Astra said softly, “I love you because you’re one of a kind. Because you’re perfect as you and you’re perfect for me. I love you in spite of how she attempted to smother your bright light. I love you.”

Alex had tears in her eyes and a few had slipped down her cheeks. Astra wiped them away gently and the girl grinned up at her, “Thank you for that,” She murmured, “I love you too.”

oooOOooOOooo

The rest of the day had been tense. Astra had had her staff prepare dinner so as not to cause a rise in Eliza and make things harder on Alex than they already were.

They’d all gone to bed hours ago and, as usual, Alex found herself in the library with a lantern lit as she devoured the book she had started the day before. She’d made herself comfortable with her legs tucked under her and her elbow propped on the arm of the couch with her head in her hand.

She didn’t look up at the familiar sound of the door opening and that turned out to be a mistake.

“Alexandra!” Her mother chastised and Alex immediately sat up straight and placed her feet on the floor, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I thought you were Astra,” She said softly as she looked down at her lap, refusing to make eye contact with her mother.

“And you address a queen by her name? You act as if you never had any proper upbringing,” Alex bit her lip before standing and looking at her mother.

“If that’s all you had to say,” She mumbled but her mother stepped in her path, “I’m going to bed, mother.”

“You’re going to give me the respect that I deserve. You’re going to act like a lady. You’re going to act like someone who’s to be married and not some girl who has never been taught how to sit properly or act correctly,” Alex felt tears spring into her eyes and heard a movement behind her mother. 

Astra walked into the room with sleepy eyes which did funny things to Alex’s heart. She made eye contact with her fiancée who just bit her lip without saying anything.

“Oh, I apologize. My daughter here just needed a small reminder on how she is expected to act,” Astra turned her attention slowly from Alex to Eliza before looking back at Alex with question on her face. The girl shrugged slightly and nodded at her before the queen was turning her glare towards Eliza.

“I believe that Alex is old enough to decide how to act for herself,” She started and Eliza opened her mouth to protest the horrid nickname her daughter preferred but was cutoff before she could say anything as Astra continued to speak, “And, as far as that goes, I could not care less how she behaves or how well-mannered she may be. As long as she is herself and she is happy and comfortable, I could not be bothered to worry about little things like sitting up straight or only reading things “fit for a woman to read”,” The queen was riled up at this point and Alex could see that her mother was getting to that point as well, “And-”

She stopped as Alex reached out on instinct and grabbed her hand gently, “Thank you,” She murmured softly as an explanation. Her mother looked at their joint hands in bewilderment before turning her gaze to her daughter.

“I think it would be best for you to come home with your father and myself,” Eliza said snottily and Alex took a deep breath. She felt Astra squeeze her hand gently and that gave her the courage she needed.

“I think not,” She said softly, “I’ll be staying,” She said definitively and her mother’s eyes flitted between the two of them before she stormed off back out of the library. 

Alex watched her go before she sighed and deflated. Astra pulled her into her arms without thought and hugged her tightly, “Are you alright, princess?”

Alex nodded after a moment and pulled back far enough to look her in the eye, “I am,” She whispered, “Thanks to you.”

“That was all you, darling. That was all you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Eliza and Jeremiah had left unhappily and Astra and Alex had planned a relatively small wedding. It was weeks later that Kara, Cat, and Carter had joined them for the ceremony. Kara’s parents had also made the trip to see the two wed. Eliza and Jeremiah had shown up only to keep up appearances but if their looks and mumbled words were any indication, they weren’t too happy about the union of the two women.

The ceremony was beautiful. They had both agreed that the wedding had to be outside. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom this time of year and the picture painted was like something out of a fairytale. 

They’d forgone the tradition of having someone give them away and had instead accompanied one another down the aisle to the alter.

Smiles of the two couldn’t have been brighter or larger as they stood across from one another and listened as the priest joined them in holy matrimony.

When it was time, both of them readily and excitedly uttered the words, “I do.”

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
